


More Than Just Frenemies

by orphan_account



Category: MasterChef (TV) RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Coming Out, Falling In Love, M/M, Secrets, Shameless Ship, season 6, self discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started because Derrick was a quiet kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. All characters used are property of MasterChef. This story is fictional, and therefore has never nor will ever happen. This is written for fun and not intended to harm anyone.**

**A/N: I'm so in love with these two! So, I decided to transfer it to fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter One:

Stephen is not the kind of person who knows how to keep his mouth shut, for the most part. If he has something to say, he's going to say it, should the situation be appropriate. In the MasterChef kitchen, he actually has on more of a filter than usual.

So, he doesn't understand how anyone could be so god damn quiet - especially around a herd of people.

For example, Derrick Peltz.

Stephen expected him to be the typical city boy slash rock star punk kid that he despised greatly. But Derrick isn't. He's quiet - possibly shy, there's really no telling - and keeps to himself. It's even more of a shocker that he's such good friends with the loud mouthed Tommy (who Stephen does like very much. Don't get him wrong.) considering he barely ever talks outside of the MasterChef kitchen. When they ever became friends, no one really knows, because no one's ever really seen them talked to one another, they just sit together a lot.

Derrick is a damn good cook, and you'd think he'd brag about it like some other people do (clearly not Stephen, because that'd be rude).

He doesn't.

It's kind of bugging him that this twenty something barely says two words to anyone and is perfectly okay with that.

That's probably a good portion of the reason why he picked Derrick to have the disadvantage of making pasta from scratch in thirty minutes. He wants to draw a damn reaction - a good one, at that - and see what happens next.

Plus it gives Stephen a reason to stare at Derrick's absurdly good looking face and biceps for half an hour without being judged.

Derrick looks up at him, and Stephen is once again reminded how freaking blue his stupidly pretty eyes are. There's a look on his face and - oh. Is that a _smirk_?

He tortures the poor kid all throughout the competition, watching Derrick try to ignore him but ultimately failing.

It probably shouldn't feel as good as it does.

And, you know what, he's actually really happy Derrick excelled, because now they can do this again some other time.

Hopefully.

Maybe.

"Hey, Stephen." Derrick says, shocking the shit out of the Californian. It's a Christmas miracle, he talks outside of the kitchen. "Thanks for picking me. Good to know who I should set my focus on next."

"You'll have to beat me first, pal." Stephen replies, raising his eyebrows. Derrick shoots him a tiny smile before he's walking away in Tommy's direction.

Well, shit.

~

"Did you _see_ that?" Derrick gasps, grabbing onto Tommy's arm.

"I know." Tommy gushes, poking the musician's side. "You're practically enemies now. That's like the ultimate love story."

Derrick pouts, his heart sinking slightly. "We don't have a love story, because there's no way Stephen isn't straight."

"You never know, sugar. Sometimes people can really shock you."

-

**A/N: Short and sweet introduction chapter to ease you guys in. I hope you all will stay to watch this fic as it gradually gets written and will enjoy every step. Thank you so much for reading! ******


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. All characters used are property of MasterChef. This story is fictional, and therefore has never nor will ever happen. This is written for fun and not intended to harm anyone.**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating faster. School, my job, health issues, and family stress has caused me to suffer. However, I'm hoping to put all of my emotions into writing and give you a damn good story. Thanks to everyone who has read, and a special thanks to all who've commented.**

**Cheers!**

Chapter Two:

Steadily, things have improved. Actually it has gone so well that Stephen and Derrick talk outside od the kitchen. Better yet, Derrick spends more time with the Californian than he does with Tommy, which is saying something considering they're basically glued at the hip.

Stephen still doesn't understand how that friendship blossomed so quickly when it's taken this long for Derrick to truly come out of his shell.

But, yeah, whatever. It's irrelevant.

What _is_ relevant is that he and Derrick are teaming up right now. There is literally thirty seconds on the clock, the musician is putting on the finishing touches, and Stephen's heart is beating.

After these past couple weeks, he'd hate to go up against Derrick in a pressure test. Whether or not he'd win is up in the air, but he'd also hate to lose his only real friend in this competition.

"And stop!" Gordan yells, much to Stephen's surprise. He'd been so caught up in Derrick's work, he hadn't heard the countdown. "Hands in the air!"

Everyone throws their hands up as ordered. Derrick has a small smirk on his face as he turns to face Stephen.

His heart sort of does this weird twitching thing inside of his chest that sends a wave of blinding happiness through him, so he doesn't even realize his arms are open until Derrick is running into them. It's short but it's something.

"We did it." Stephen whispers, releasing the younger man.

Honestly, that didn't feel as bad as he normally would've expected. In his world, guys didn't hug or anything like that without someone commenting on it - however fucked up that may be.

With Derrick, it felt... natural, right.

You know what, he's rambling like a big idiot. Mind shutting off before he gets even more internally embarrassed.

~

Derrick's heart beats rapidly all the way throughout the judge's take, watching the pressure test, and as he's going to sleep.

The hug was one of the greatest things that's ever happened to him, and he doesn't care how weird it sounds. This friendship that has been built around their competitivness and enemy-like behavior is.. it's unable to be put into words.

When he first stepped foot into the MasterChef kitchen, he never thought since old, crazy guy who acts like he hates Derrick would be such a big part of his life. Yet here they are, sitting in Derrick's room talking about his drummer days and Stephen's many ex-wives.

"How did you and Tommy become friends?" Stephen asks once they settled into momentary silence. "I never really saw you two speak. Plus you were really quiet and Tommy is.. well, Tommy."

The corners of Derrick's mouth turn up. Tommmy is very Tommy, that's why he loves the guy. "We mostly just hang out at night because that's when nobody was watching, y' know? It was easier for us just to talk."

"You keeping secrets?" Stephen asks, elbowing the brunette gently. Derrick blushes, looking down at his lap.

"There's nothing I told him that I wouldn't tell you." Derrick says -okay, _lies_ , whatever. There's a small detail he hasn't told Stephen - that begins with a s and ends with an exual orientation- and he doesn't plan on ever truly revealing that secret. Okay, it's not a secret, per se. He's never lied about it, he's not ashamed of it by any means.

It's just that he's not sure how Stephen would react that such a thing, considering he's rather old fashioned, and Derrick would hate to lose such a good friend over something so miniscule.

So, call it whatever you want, it ain't coming out of his mouth for the foreseeable future.

"You don't have any, like, secret girlfriends you told him about but not me?" Stephen asks. It's clearly a joke because his voice is still light, just as it had been all night, but it still makes Derrick tense.

"No, I don't have a secret girlfriend, I promise. I'm very much single." Derrick forces out, hoping to sound nonchalant, but probably failing. "What about you? Got another ex wife I should know about?"

The Californian chuckles softly. "No, no. Definitely never getting married again, ever. I might never get another girlfriend, actually."

"Oh, really?" Derrick asks, because that sounds rather odd. He couldn't imagine living a life like that. "You could get really lonely, though, y'know?"

"I know that, but it's better than going through that whole process again." Stephen says, waving his hand to clear the thought. "Besides, bars are always an option."

Derrick bursts into a fit of giggles, holding his side. The idea of Stephen - no, no. That's way too funny, oh gosh. He can't even say it.

"Are you go to a bar and pick up while you're screaming?" Derrick asks, wheezing still. The Californian rolls his eyes, a small smile on his face.

"I change my mind, I hate you." Stephen says, getting up off the bed. "This is why I don't like young city kids like you - I can't have a serious conversation with you."

"I'm sorry." Derrick says, trying to contain his laughter.

"Whatever, goodnight, asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have a Tumblr? If so, come hit me up! I would love to make new friends who are as interested in this ship as I am!!
> 
> teamambrollins23.tumblr.com


End file.
